Withdrawals
by gloomsday
Summary: Havoc grimaced boldly, pulling at another cigarette from a new pack. He had always hated doing this to himself, smoking and smoking until he was numb with emotion... Havoc x Ed shounen-ai & spoilers RARE & AWESOME PAIRING!


Warning: There are SPOILERS present in this text. If you haven't viewed or read the **entire** Full Metal Alchemist series, or if you don't want anything spoiled, I suggest that you might want to favorite this and read it another time.

HavocxEd shounen-ai hints… wink wink

Original text - 859 words.

R&R Please. Havoc is so great T T

* * *

Rays of sunlight filtered in through the thickly pained windows, exposing in their midst thousands of dust particles that darted about aimlessly. The office had obviously been disheveled for some time; if someone didn't know any better they might have guessed that it had gone abandoned some months ago. A thin film of dust was starting to form on the windowsills and tabletops. Crumpled up tobacco sticks and packs nearly plastered the desktop, so much to the point that not even the cherry colored cedar could be seen beneath the clutter. Trapped smoke seemed to huddle amongst the ceiling, nearly imitating a fog-like atmosphere. 

Havoc grimaced boldly, pulling at a cigarette from a new pack. He had always hated doing this to himself, smoking and smoking until he was numb with emotion. Sometimes it just happened to be the best idea that he could come up with, though never the smartest. Just that morning, three full packs of cigarettes had been smoked and disposed of. How many more? Four? He had all day… Already his hands were shaking violently, barely allowing himself to hold the tobacco stick between his fingers. His head was pounding, even more fervently than a smith beating metal into form. Even his breaths of smoke inhaled were ousted by dogged gasps for oxygen. He knew that it wasn't actually the tobacco that was making him this way.

_Why do I do this to myself?_ He mused, rubbing his temples vigorously.

He brushed his fair bangs from his irritated, swollen eyes, and glanced down, suddenly feeling the need to find the folder assigned to him to sort through and file. Slightly clearing the desk of evidence of his addiction, he found the paper clipped folder with words written simply as 'Edward Elric' followed by in a smaller caption '(Full Metal Alchemist)'. He felt the tension within his chest and throat increase dramatically.

_Edward…_

In a bizarre outburst of rage, Havoc hurled the folder to the floor, papers releasing and scattering onto the floor. His pale blue eyes seemed to falter.

_How could Mustang even consider assigning me to Edward's file? The bastard…_

Footsteps could be heard faintly just outside the door. Unconsciously, Havoc found himself dropping on his knees to the floor, frantically attempting to gather the dispersed papers. It was a failed effort, for only a few seconds after he had done so, Riza Hawkeye walked through the opened door, carrying a few more files in her arms.

Her voice was loud and professional. "Second Lieutenant Hav—" She stopped in mid-sentence, shifting glances from the ceiling veiled in smoke to Havoc, sprawled nervously on the floor. "What went on here?" she said, voice much quieter and secretive than before. Havoc stared down at the floor, his face without emotion. Hawkeye placed the files on Havoc's desk and crossed her arms, as if she really had no other use for them at the time. Black Hayate trailed her slowly, raised his neck a bit to smell the unpleasant odor of tobacco, then turned back around and trotted down the corridor.

Hawkeye caught Havoc's glance for a short moment. His extremely pale and weak stature concerned her, and his pitiful expression uttered a silent plea of despair. She shut the door behind her (as to not allow any more smoke to escape down the hall) and fell to her knees, aiding him in cleaning up the disorder he had allowed the room to become. Havoc tried to mutter a protest to her assisting him, but Riza would have none of it. The words printed in the text of the papers reaffirmed her suspicions.

"Look, Havoc—" she sighed slowly. "We all miss him." Her words trailed off, stale and unhelpful. Havoc merely glanced at her for a moment, a deep-set glare fixed on his face. A thin line of smoke rose from a cigarette that hung limply from his lower lip. He turned his head towards the window, trying to avoid eye contact with Hawkeye. She had always intimidated him to some extent, though he knew that, as a woman, she had some kind of a winsome side.

Riza stood up, eyes downcast. Brushing herself off, she offered Havoc her hand. He rejected it though. "I could take the file for you, if you would like." She struggled for a smile, but felt it unwelcome; so returned to her rigid stance. She swooped and lifted the file from the floor. Hawkeye started for the door, but just as her hands touched the knob, she gasped unexpectedly as Havoc's hand touched her shoulder.

"I would very much like to do it myself," said Havoc, returning a grim and forced smile. Speechless, Riza could do nothing but thrust the folder into his arms; then started towards the door again. Before turning down the corridor, she turned her head slightly, and this time smiled genuinely.

"Next time, please open the window when you smoke." She shut the door behind her and left Havoc alone again in his office.

He felt the warmth of the file in his arms.

_Edward…_

* * *

How did this make you feel? XD I hope you all enjoyed it I know it is rare to find these pairings. Any and all reviews are gladly welcome! 


End file.
